Madrastra
by Sybilla's Song
Summary: Ino tiene problemas en aceptar la nueva novia de su padre, Shizune, y tratará de impedir su noviazgo por todos los medios posibles, aunque tenga que arrastrar a Sakura con ella. InoichiShizune. Idea sacada del anime y manga.
1. Magnolias y diamelas

Nunca pensé que escribiría un fic de Ino, pero aquí está:D. Cuando vi los capítulos en donde Inoichi tuvo mucho dialogo con Shizune, siendo una activa autora fickera, nació una pareja en mi corazón. Me gusta mucho Shizune así que no me dio mucha dificultad pensar en ella como novia, lo terrible fue pensar en Inoichi D:, no le dan mucha atención en la página, ni siquiera aparece mucho u.u; aparece de vez en cuando en un fic actuando como el accesorio de Ino, pero ya no más, puedo decir que aquí está mi fic en que todo gira entorno a él.

Además, ¿quién no ha tenido odio irracional con la novia de su papá? Yo sí.

* * *

_**Madrastra**_.

_Capítulo primero: Magnolias y Diamelas_

* * *

Ino siempre pensó que su padre no merecía estar soltero, pero no le prestaba mucha atención a su pequeña idea, eran felices juntos y quizás esa futura segunda esposa llegaría cuando ella saliera del nido en busca de una vida independiente. Su padre era coqueto por lo que no le costaría mucho trabajo conseguirla cuando Ino despareciera de la casa, además, estaba bastante entrenado estando a cargo de la florería, puesto a que la mayoría de la clientela era femenina.

La joven Yamanaka hojeó una revista mientras su padre daba vueltas por la tienda familiar, había entrado una clienta y él iba y venía por flores y plantas buscando algo que le atrajera al ojo inexperto de la mujer.

—¿Qué tal este tulipán? —indagó el viejo Yamanaka, mostrando un botón de la temporada a lo que la mujer no pareció muy convencida.

—Busco algo que ilumine mi departamento. —comentó ella e Ino se dedicó a admirar con mayor detención la escena, cualquier flor iluminaba un espacio y si su papá lo escogía, con mayor razón.

—Entonces, busquemos algo que concorde con su personalidad, Shizune-san. —comenzó Inoichi y su hija trató de aguantar la risa, esa era la táctica preferida de su padre, y la más infalible además, para seducir hasta el punto de los suspiros a las mujeres. La morena no comprendió y el rubio mayor mostró su sonrisa impecable. —Descríbeme tu personalidad en pocas palabras.

—Bueno…—dijo la asistente de Tsunade, entrecortada y tímida, se analizó a sí misma pero no encontró mucho. —No creo saber qué es lo que busca, Inoichi-san.

—Diré que es…—expresó él, preparado para la batalla, se paseó por la tienda entre toda la variedad de flores que tenía. —Tierna como una diamela. —dijo acariciando la pequeña flor blanca que reposaba sobre un estante colorido. —O tan simpática como una magnolia.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Inoichi-san? —replicó divertida, y un tanto enrojecida.

—Las flores también tienen personalidades, no mienten cuando dicen que las mujeres son flores. —concluyó el padre de Ino, a lo que Shizune explotó en risas nerviosas. Yamanaka había ganado una vez más y a su hija le pareció que el viejo tenía más coquetería que ella misma, y pronto decidió que debía dejarlos solos antes de que su padre se lo dijera con una mirada cómplice.

—Papá, iré por abono. —dijo saliendo de la tienda, sabía que su progenitor había traído esa misma mañana, pero hoy no se encontraba de lo más creativa. Magnolias y diamelas, salían esos nombres de la boca de Inoichi al menos dos veces por semana.

—¡Hija mía! Qué padre desnaturalizado sería yo si dejara que mi única y hermosa hija se embarrara las manos. —exclamó él desde el otro lado de la tienda, ocasionando que Shizune sonriera por la excesiva caballerosidad del hombre.

—Pero falta abono. —Ino estaba descolocada, no comprendía muy bien el nuevo giro en las tácticas de su padre.

—Iré yo, hija. —y dicho esto, se desprendió el delantal de su cuerpo bien formado y con zancadas lo fue a colgar a un lado de la puerta. Luego, el heroico padre se dirigió a su única cliente del momento. —Lo siento, Shizune-chan, espero que te hayan gustado mis flores pero debo ir.

—¡Oh, claro que no! Llevaré un ramo de cada flor que me ha indicado. —expresó. —Además, debo volver pronto a la torre.

—¡Perfecto! Puedo acompañarla y luego compraré el abono. —replicó, a Ino le pareció demasiado fingidos los actos de su padre y volvió extrañada al mesón, Shizune pagó las flores e Inoichi tomó todos los ramos florales y la guió hasta la puerta.

—¡Hola, Shizune-san, Inoichi-san! —dijo Sakura, entrando a la tienda justo cuando ambos se retiraban. Llegó hasta el mesón y se sentó a un lado de la rubia con distinta variedad de libros y pergaminos que contenían todos los conocimientos básicos del _ninjutsu_ médico, pero Ino ya no estaba en este mundo. —¿Ino-cerda? Te dije que hoy estudiaríamos.

—Sakura, cuando entraste ¿notaste algo extraño en mi papá? —la rosa repasó todo lo que había hecho al topárselo en la entrada, no, nada había de extraño en él.

—Cerda, estaba igual que siempre. —replicó y abrió un libro.

* * *

En la noche, Ino cerró la tienda con llave y se fue a su casa para preparar la cena. Comió sola, lavó la loza que utilizó y le sirvió a su padre en la espera de que él llegara, y cuando lo hiciera tendría que escucharla. Para evitar ser un padre desnaturalizado, desapareció todo el día de la tienda y la obligó a hacerse cargo de todas sus responsabilidades como señor de la casa; conclusión: se volvió desnaturalizado.

Llevó todos sus apuntes a la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a memorizar todo lo que Sakura había marcado. Pasaron quince minutos, media hora, una, dos y al fin oyó movimiento en la entrada de la casa y con eso se apresuró a apagar todas las luces que la delataban, esperaría sentada en la penumbra. Su papá entró sigiloso hasta la cocina y buscó entre todas las ollas los restos de comida que sabía que Ino había preparado.

—Tu cena está acá, en la mesa. —dijo con la voz ronca, provocando que Inoichi se sobresaltara imperceptiblemente. —Debemos hablar.

—Hija, se me hizo tarde en el campo. —replicó amable y se sentó en frente de su hija para comenzar a comer. —Se ve delicioso.

—Creí que comprabas abono. —castigó Ino con una ceja alzada. —Aun estando abastecidos para todo el mes.

—Claro que sí, lo recordé al llegar a la tienda de abono, de hecho, el encargado fue quien me lo hizo recordar. —explicó divertido, parecía sincero y a Ino le entró un sentimiento de culpa que luego pasó a la preocupación, ¿sería que su padre ya se estaba volviendo viejo y obsoleto? Seguía siendo jovial pero toda la actividad mental que hacía en el Cuartel de Espionaje y Tortura debía estar acabando con su memoria. Se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a su padre.

—Te quiero, papá. —besó su frente y volvió a sentarse para seguir memorizando materia para hacerle compañía a Inoichi mientras cenaba.

—Yo también, hija. —expresó complacido. —Pero yo te quiero más.

—Papá, ¿qué hacías en el campo? —indagó para comenzar una amena conversación familiar.

—Shizune quiso que le diera una clase rápida de las flores medicinales. —dijo sin mucha importancia, le sonrió a su hija y siguió comiendo. Ino analizó con detención los dichos del rubio mayor y Shizune no cuadraba en la fotografía, menos el prefijo que faltaba en su nombre, ¿desde cuándo habían empezado a ser amigos? —Lo que me recuerda, Shizune me ha comentado que estás en su clase y está preocupada por tu control de chackra.

—¿Hablaron de mí? —se ofendió Ino, sabía que no destacaba y que por esa razón Sakura frecuentaba la tienda para ayudarla en todo lo que podía. Ahora, como si no pudiese denigrarse más que pedirle ayuda a su antigua rival y amiga, una de sus profesoras hablaba con su padre de su rendimiento, ya estaba bastante crecida como para que eso pasara. En la academia podría pasar pero no ahora que era casi adulta con sus dieciséis años cumplidos, aunque su padre se encargara de decirle que todavía era una niña.

—Sí, no veo qué tiene de malo. —comentó. —Ella dice que puedes ir a verla siempre que quieras, trabajaran juntas en el control de chackra.

—Seguro. —la rubia no estaba del todo convencida y cerró el libro que leía, de pronto, estudiar se le hacía desagradable. —Papá, creo que me iré a la cama, estoy cansada.

—Anda, hija.

* * *

—No, Ino, así no. —reclamó Sakura a su lado, cambió varias veces la posición de las manos de la rubia y luego la quitó del camino para revivir ella misma el pez. —Así, debes concentrar el crackra en estos puntos vitales, no esparcirlo por todo el cuerpo, se necesita precisión y calidad…

—No cantidad. —completó la frase, más disgustada que al comenzar la clase particular de la aprendiz de Tsunade. —Creo que tomaré un descanso.

—Con tantos descansos no aprenderás lo necesario. —regañó una vez más y a la rubia le entraron ganas de estrangularla, tirar el cuerpo a la piscina y esperar a que los peces se la devoraran como venganza por haberlos matado y revivido miles de veces. La única explicación que encontraba en las habilidades sorprendentes de Sakura, era ser la asesina en serie más grande del estanque de las artes médicas.

—Si fueras mejor enseñando no me entrarían ganas de descansar tanto. —replicó al instante.

—Si pudieses concentrarte por más de dos segundos sería todo más fácil. —Sakura logró sacarle chispas por los ojos a la florista, la rosa rió por su pequeña batalla ganada y siguió: —Es más, si destinaras más tiempo a los estudios en vez de a los chicos, todas seríamos más felices.

—¡Dices eso porque no tienes mi misma suerte, Frente! —gritó furiosa, la aludida reía junto a la estanque de peces como desquiciada. Estaba a punto de botarla al agua de un empujón cuando se abrió la puerta y todo el griterío que tenían herméticamente sellado en esas cuatro paredes se interrumpió.

—¿Ino?

—¿Papi? Qué haces en la torre. —resolvió la florista y caminó hasta la puerta en su encuentro. Imaginó que el mayor estaba allí para informarle de una nueva misión peligrosa, que debía irse inmediatamente y que tendría que ausentarse muchas noches.

—Realmente, nada. Me he perdido buscando a Shizune por toda la torre. —confesó el rubio, Ino quedó petrificada por la información y Sakura se le adelantó.

—Debió salir a almorzar con Tsunade-sama, usualmente van a la ciudad. Creo que deben estar por llegar.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan. Siempre le he dicho a Ino que eres una buena chica, además de buena amiga. —replicó Inoichi amablemente a lo que Sakura se sonrió ampliamente como triunfante, miró de soslayo a su amiga y rival para restregárselo en la cara pero la hija del mentalista no estaba concentrada en ella.

—¿Y por qué estás buscándola?

—Encargó flores a la tienda esta mañana. —sonrió indicando el canasto repleto de polen. —Creo que le ha gustado todo lo relacionado con el tema desde que hablamos en el campo.

—Si quiere, puedo guardarlas hasta que ella llegue. —preguntó Sakura al ver que la hija no respondería más por un buen rato, se notaba que la florista maquinaba algo extenso dentro de su cabeza y que ninguna conclusión a la que llegaba le simpatizaba del todo.

—Claro que no, Sakura-chan, se les entregaré yo mismo. Muchas gracias. —replicó Inoichi. —La esperaré en otra sala, las dejaré solas para que estudien, chicas. —y dicho esto, se retiró sonriente.

—Bien, Ino, ¿qué te sucede? —la rosada posó sus manos sobre su cintura y contrajo sus cejas en forma amenazante una vez que Inoichi cerró la puerta tras de sí y el silencio volvió a las cuadro paredes del estanque de peces. La rubia no respondió instantáneamente y sólo se dedicó a mirarla con una expresión descompuesta y la boca abierta. —¿Ino?

—¿Acaso no lo viste? Está cortejando a Shizune. —puso la cara de asco y volvió a la mesa en donde se encargaban de revivir una y otra vez a los mismos peces.

—¿Y en algún universo eso es malo? Ambos están solteros, sería bueno que sucediera. —replicó divertida la rosa, imaginó un par de escenas que involucraban a la gentil asistente de su maestra y al papá jovial de Ino, la combinación sólo consiguió sacarle unos suspiros de enternecimiento.

—Da asco, son tan… —no pudo terminar la frase, tenía una vaga idea de cuál era la razón de tal aversión en contra de aquel emparejamiento y sólo llegó a algo cercano a una definición: intenso olor a naftalina. —Viejos.

—Cerda, eres lo más tonta que hay en esta aldea. —rió a carcajadas y la encontró en la mesa, tomando una red a un lado de la piscina, terminó: —Tu papá no se quedará soltero para toda la vida y debes aceptarlo.

—Frentona, debes ayudarme. —suplicó. —Debo saber si Shizune será mi nueva madrastra.

—Ino, no seas tan apresurada, todavía se están conociendo. —reclamó su amiga quien sintió la terrible necesidad de golpearle una cachetada en la mejilla sólo para que entrara en razón, pero probablemente Ino saldría disparada por el muro contiguo.

—Te lo juro, jamás había visto a mi papá actuar de esa forma. —dijo la rubia. —Siempre ha sido coqueto con las mujeres que van a la tienda, ¡pero se excedió en todo lo imaginado!

—Si es tan importante para ti…—habló resignada la chica de pelo rosado. —…acepto.

—Shizune. —la llamó desde el pasillo, supo que había estado esperándola sentado con las flores a cuestas. Reprimió una risa de felicidad y se devolvió sobre sus pasos para ir en su encuentro.

—Inoichi-san. —saludó cordialmente a lo que el rubio se rió a carcajadas al oírla.

—Olvida las formalidades. —reclamó el mayor y le indicó las flores medicinales en el canasto. Ella lo guió por el pasillo hasta el estanque de peces, en donde todos los utensilios que correspondían al entrenamiento masivo de _ninjutsu_ se llevaba a cabo.

—Lo siento, todavía estamos haciendo las remodelaciones para enseñar correctamente la medicina. —explicó la mujer, Inoichi asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo, mientras recordaba que hace unos momentos había visto a su hija ahí con su mejor amiga y que posiblemente no estaría muy contenta de verlo con su profesora. Shizune abrió la puerta y descubrió a ambas chicas en silencio sepulcral, con las narices metidas en los libros como nunca las había visto. —Hola, chicas.

—Buenos días, Shizune-san. —saludaron al unísono y volvieron al estudio inmediatamente, Inoichi levantó una de sus pobladas cejas rubias y se acercó a su primogénita.

—Ino, veo que estás progresando. —puntualizó con las flores bajo el brazo. La chica no lo miró y sólo asintió con la cabeza, lo cual, lo hizo pensar que ambas estuvieron pendientes de todos sus movimientos antes de volver a entrar.

—Inoichi, puedes dejarlas aquí. —indicó la mujer morena a un lado de un estante, e Ino no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza, curiosa, desde qué momento eran tan unidos, Shizune jamás dejaba las formalidades.

—Claro, Shizune. —dijo su padre y la florista abrió los ojos a más no poder por lo que Sakura tuvo que pegarle un codazo para evitarle la obviedad. Ambas vieron expectantes las interacciones que tenían los adultos, Yamanaka dejó las flores en el estante, Shizune cerró con llave en mueble, se sonrieron largamente y desaparecieron por la puerta sin decir palabra alguna.

—¡Sakura, déjame usar tu cuerpo! —suplicó cuando volvieron a estar en silencio absoluto.

—¿Estás loca?

—Claro que no, pero Shizune está más acostumbrada a verte a ti caminar por toda la torre. Y papá no sospechará. —concluyó la rubia, sujetando las ropas de su amiga para no perder su atención. Sakura suspiró, y aceptó silenciosa, separándose de Ino unos metros. Cerró los ojos cuando escuchó decir a Ino: —_Ninpo Shintenshin no jutsu._

* * *

Shizune sonrió, tapándose la boca con una mano para evitar soltar una carcajada; Inoichi podía llegar a ser verdaderamente gracioso cuando se lo proponía. Estaban sentados a la sombra de un frondoso árbol a las afueras de la torre, la morena no podía alejarse mucho de las dependencias de Tsunade ya que podría necesitarla en cualquier momento.

Su mirada pasó por los alrededores y dio con la pequeña aprendiz de su maestra, Sakura, la chica se había puesto a barrer el polvo de las escaleras que daban al interior de la torre y recordó que esa tarea era usualmente la de Izumo. Contrajo las cejas cuando su duda se agigantó, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el mentalista.

—¿Qué sucede? —indagó mirando hacia las escaleras, la chica de cabellos rosados barría varias veces sólo un escalón por lo que se demoraba una eternidad.

—Sakura, no creo que le corresponda hacer eso. —dijo la morena, dispuesta a ir a hablar con la adolecente y preguntarle el porqué de su actuar, no creía capaz a Izumo de pasarse de listo y saltarse las tareas que le correspondían a él y pasárselas a la inocente aprendiz de Tsunade.

—Ino…—suspiró cansado y Shizune no logró comprender. —Es Ino.

—¿Qué? Cómo lo sabes.

—Es claro para mí, he usado esa técnica desde que tengo uso de razón. —explicó el mayor y se paró del asiento que compartía con la morena.

—Pero, ¿por qué estaría haciendo eso?

—Seguramente está celosa. —pensó en voz alta y su acompañante se calcinó en su propia vergüenza. —No te preocupes, Ino debe reconocer las intenciones que tengo contigo. —explicó calmado y volvió a sentarse junto a ella, la supuesta Sakura estuvo a punto de pegar un grito ensordecedor a los cielos. —Creo que he sido bastante obvio.

—Inoichi, siento causarte problemas con tu hija. —replicó atropelladamente y cabizbaja sintió que el mayor le tomaba sus pequeñas manos entre las enormes de él.

—Shizune, ¿quieres cenar conmigo esta noche?

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado:D


	2. Margaritas amarillas

**_Capítulo dos_**

* * *

En la tarde, Ino volvió derrotada a la casa. Cuando abrió la puerta, el olor a comida de buena clase la golpeó instantáneamente. Se le hizo agua la boca y corrió hasta la cocina, dejando tirados todos los libros que traía a cuestas en la entrada. Su padre debió entrar en razón y recordar lo buen hombre que era sólo con su hija, y que toda su atención era para ella por derecho sanguíneo.

—Papi, ¿qué hay de cenar? —indagó amorosa, abrió la puerta de la cocina y vio que alguien estaba sentada en su silla. Aclaró su garganta mientras colocaba las manos sobre la cintura. Su padre se alertó de su presencia y la miró, estaba cocinando con gran maestría y un delantal hogareño puesto, como si quisiera impresionar a su invitada de honor. Normalmente iba a comer Shikaku o Chôza, jamás una mujer diez años menor que él.

—Ino, que bueno que llegas. —dijo su padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —Le estaba contando a Shizune sobre nuestra técnica. —verbalizó su padre y a la chica se le enrojecieron hasta las orejas.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Ino se alarmó por lo sucedido y tomó haciendo en la mesa junto a la invitada, vio que ella comía unos pequeños dulces que su padre probablemente había puesto sobre la mesa para esperar la cena. Tomó un puñado y se lo echó a la boca, bajo la mirada atónita de Shizune.

—Por nada realmente. —concluyó el mayor. —De algo hay que conversar de vez en cuando, sino, perderíamos el don de hablar en poco tiempo, ¿no es verdad, Shizune?

—Claro. —exclamó entre risas y se paró de su asiento para extenderle los platos hondos al rubio cuando este había apagado el fogón y dio por concluido el tiempo de cocción. —Déjame ayudarte. —él sólo asintió con la cabeza e Ino sintió que pasó a segundo plano, podía notar que su padre disfrutaba cada segundo que pasaba con la médico y con todo que hacían juntos; hace mucho tiempo que no tenía a alguien a quien impresionar en la cocina.

Shizune se le acercó a la copia femenina de Inoichi y le sirvió el plato con gran cortesía, se sintió extraña sentada en la mesa de su casa con una fulana sirviéndole de su comida y se preguntó si eso era tener una familia bien constituida, claro que con una mujer que no compartía nada genéticamente.

—¿Así está bien, Ino? —preguntó la mujer a lo que la chica sólo asintió petrificada.

—Ino come poco, no te sorprendas si deja un poco en el plato. —le indicó el padre y se rió por lo bajo para sentarse en la mesa. —Lo debió sacar de su madre, yo no sobreviviría así.

—Debe ser eso. —respondió Ino, con la mente completamente iluminada después del monólogo de su padre. —¿Cómo era ella?

—Pues…—tartamudeó el aludido, su hija jamás preguntaba por su madre. De niña, se hostigó de historias sobre su madre hasta que no sintió más inquietud al no tenerla cerca. Inoichi llegó a pensar que tenía cierto resentimiento hacia la mujer que la trajo al mundo. —Era muy bonita, como tú. Sabes que en los clanes, muchas veces los viejos arreglan que se mezclen entre ellos y no con gente del exterior, por lo que puedo decirte que también tenía los ojos azules y cabello rubio. —rió ante su comentario y Shizune lo secundó, más incómoda que divertida.

—Entiendo. —repuso la chica, y con una mano en el mentón, continuó. —¿Todavía existe esa creencia? Mezclarse entre iguales.

—Es lo ideal, pero no es necesario. —respondió su padre, cansado del tema puesto a que Shizune sólo comía de su plato y bebía de su agua, totalmente ajena a la discusión que se llevaba a cabo en la mesa.

—Entonces, yo no puedo meterme con…—pensó unos instantes. —Digamos que con Kiba, los dos tenemos clanes importantes. O con Shikamaru, si tuviésemos hijos tendrían muchas técnicas.

—Si fuese así, alguno de los dos debería decidir con qué clan se quedan y uno debería resignarse a olvidarse de sus raíces. —recitó cansado, alguna vez él también tuvo todas esas dudas y a su hija se le había ocurrido el peor momento para preguntarse cosas referente a los clanes. Una vez saciada su sed por información, Ino se rindió al silencio y el Yamanaka mayor tuvo la oportunidad de volverse a su invitada, tomó la mano blanquecina de ella que reposaba sobre la mesa y comenzó: —¿Te ha gustado la cena?—la mujer asintió al tener comida en la boca, dispuesta a responder al momento en que pudiese tragar pero Ino se le adelantó.

—¿Y Sakura? Ella no tiene muchas técnicas por parte de su clan, aunque creo que ninguna. —volvió a preguntar ocasionando que el mayor se sobresaltara y la mirara como si quisiera reprenderla, pero ¿qué podría reclamarle? Estaba en todo su derecho. —Qué suerte tiene esa frentona, ¡Ella sí podría mezclarse con Sasuke-kun!

—En teoría. —replicó su padre. —Aunque no hay nada que hacerle si llega a suceder.

—En eso tienes razón, papá. No sería mi culpa si Sasuke-kun quisiera tener súper bebés conmigo.—analizó la chica, ocasionando que su padre se incomodara y que la invitada de este riera ante su comentario inocente.

—Ino, no es un tema que quiera tener en la mesa y menos con Shizune escuchando. —sugirió el padre.

—No es problema, Ino debe tener muchas dudas al respecto. Es complicado provenir de un clan influyente. —a Ino no le resultó agradable el comentario que lanzó la invitada, ya que su padre ahora la miraba atentamente y podía leer sus pensamientos, _eres tan comprensiva_ y eso es bastante atrayente para un hombre.

—Shizune-san, ¿tuviste algún problema alguna vez con un clan?

—No, Ino. —rió la invitada y su padre pareció interesado en el tema.

—Entonces podemos decir que no eres experta en la cuestión. —finalizó la rubia menor, mirando a los adultos de manera inquisidora.

—Podemos decir que así es. —secundó la morena, dándole un sorbo al vaso de agua que tenía al frente. —Inoichi, está exquisito.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado. —respondió el aludido, Ino supo que perdió el control de la conversación de la mesa y que pronto se pondrían a hablar cosas sin importancia, como de las flores que tanto le interesaron a Shizune de un momento a otro. La chica entrecerró sus ojos azules, molesta, la asistente de Tsunade era inquebrantable.

* * *

Era sábado por la tarde e Ino supuso que no vería a su papá hasta muy entrada la noche y muy ebrio como para saludarla sin avergonzarla. El sábado era sagrado para él y sus infaltables camaradas, Shikaku y Chôza, pero mayor fue su sorpresa verlo deambular sobrio por la casa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Inoichi pareció extrañarse por la conducta de su hija, era la primera en criticarlo cuando no podía pasar una semana sin beber. —Deberías estar en una taberna con los tíos.

—Hoy no tuve ganas, además Chôza estaba con malestar en el estómago. —dijo como si el tema no lo afectara y la joven florista no tuvo palabras, el papá de Chôji jamás se enfermaba y menos por la comida, por lo que tuvo la sensación de que su progenitor estaba lanzando falsas excusas para evitarse más preguntas por parte de ella.

—¿Y qué harás entonces?

—Shizune vendrá a tomar té. —explicó Inoichi y a su hija se le quiso caer la quijada de la impresión, primero dejaba la bebida y ahora la reemplazaba por algo tan sano como una taza de té caliente. No supo si reírse o disgustarse, siempre quiso hacerlo entrar en razón y convencerlo de tomar té. —Eres bienvenida si gustas.

—No. —contestó ella, dispuesta a bromear con el tema. —Me han entrado ganas de ir a la taberna con Shikamaru y Chôji a beber una copa. —y dicho esto, salió por la puerta.

* * *

—Iré por el abono. —anunció la hija al ver a su padre con escases de tierra nutritiva para sus nuevas margaritas amarillas. Inoichi agradeció el gesto de su copia femenina y se incorporó, cansando de la posición hincada que tuvo por prolongados minutos, concentrado en los pequeños y veraniegos pétalos amarillos. La campanilla de la tienda sonó, alertándolo de la visita de un cliente.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó amable, dispuesto a voltearse pero unas manos sobre sus ojos lo detuvieron. —¡Shizune!

—¿Cómo supiste? —replicó con las cejas formando un arco.

—Eres la única persona que lo hace, a excepción de Ino pero ella está buscando abono. —explicó rodeándola en un abrazo que la aprisionaba por la cintura. Shizune sonrió tímida ante aquel acto.

—Ino puede vernos. —vaciló, quitando sus brazos de los hombros grandes del Yamanaka pero él no la soltó en ningún momento por lo que no llegó muy lejos. Él rió por lo bajo.

—Ella ya debe sospechar. —se las ingenió para que la morena devolviera sus brazos en su punto inicial y recorrió con sus manos grandes la espalda de la médico hasta llegar a sus muslos y los acarició con lentos movimientos circulares. Ella se sobresaltó y lo golpeó en el pecho. —Deja que este viejo se divierta.

—Vamos muy rápido. —concluyó la morena y se separó del hombre para sentarse en la silla que estaba enfrente del mesón de la tienda. —Y no eres viejo, sólo maduro.

Inoichi sonrió y volvió por el masetero que contenía la flor amarilla para dejarla sobre el vidrio del mesón. La asistente la observó por eternos segundos, contando los pétalos que la flor tenía mientras trataba de imaginarse lo que significaba en el lenguaje de las flores; muchas veces pensó que Inoichi exageraba y terminaba por inventar las distintas cualidades que cada botón poseía.

—La margarita amarilla, es muy bonita, ¿verdad? —comenzó el rubio, leyéndole la mente a Shizune como buen integrante del clan Yamanaka. Se puso detrás de ella y acarició uno de sus hombros para seguir hablando. —¿Te interesa saber lo que dice?

—Claro.

—Es más bien una pregunta. —comentó Inoichi y la campana de la tienda volvió a sonar, mostrando a una Sakura detrás de la puerta. La chica saludó a los adultos y se internó entre las flores, buscando una en especial que le llamara la atención. El florista notó la incomodidad de Shizune por lo que se apresuró a puntualizar:—Ino está en el vivero, en la parte de atrás.

—No se preocupe, busco una flor para mi madre. —indicó y se ocultó entre la mata espesa de vegetación. Inoichi no encontró mejor solución a la timidez de Shizune con respecto a las situaciones amorosas y la joven aprendiz de su maestra, por lo que se sentó a su lado y esperó a que la chica de cabellos rosados terminara con su misión.

—¿Y qué pregunta es? —resolvió después de un rato y él sonrió.

—¿Me amas? —dijo, Shizune quedó sin aliento ante las palabras que salieron de la boca del viejo Yamanaka.

—Claro que sí. —respondió entrecortada y dirigió su vista por la tienda, buscando a la chica intrusa. Se mordía el labio inferior mientras analizaba su reciente confesión. —Realmente creo que vamos muy rápido.

—Toda mi vida ha sido bastante lenta, no me incomoda acelerar de vez en cuando. —explicó el mayor. Muy joven había tenido a su hija y perdido a su primera mujer, luego de eso, la pequeña se adjudicó casi todo su tiempo libre.

—Papá, aquí está el abono. —expresó la pequeña rubia con una enorme bolsa a cuestas, su padre se levantó de un brinco y corrió a auxiliarla en su andar a ciegas. Ino, cayó en cuenta que tenían compañía. —Hola, Shizune-san.

—Hola. —respondió la morena e Ino pudo jurar que estaba más feliz que nunca. Bajó la vista y se encaminó hacia la mata espesa de vegetación al principio de la tienda, encontrándose con una espía que le informaría todo lo que había visto desde que entró a la florería. —¡Sakura!

* * *

Shizune terminó de explicar todo lo correspondiente a la clase del día: extracción de venenos con sus respectivos antídotos desde plantas y flores medicinales. Ino observó toda la masiva clase en donde la mayoría de los alumnos eran mujeres, y con una especie de orgullo, recordó el día en que Suzume, la profesora de la academia, les enseñó cómo hacer un ramo de flores en el campo. Sakura tendría que ir a pedirle consejo a ella y no al revés como ahora era costumbre.

—¿Todo bien, Ino? —indagó la asistente con el cerdito en brazos. Estaba sonriente y por supuesto tenía claro que la hija de Inoichi no tendría ningún problema en pasar ese capítulo en el curso.

—Ninguno, Shizune-san, comenzaré enseguida. —expresó con cortesía, y la profesora se retiró hacia otros mesones. La rubia sonrió sola y miró a su compañera de mesón, Sakura. La rosa la miraba con picardía y la florista se alarmó, la segunda era la que se suponía reír y no la aprendiz de Tsunade. —Qué te sucede.

—Shizune-san es perfecta para ti. —dijo entretenida.

—¿Qué? Por qué dices eso.

—Sabe cuidar cerdos a la perfección. —Ino le dio un codazo y comenzó la extracción en silencio.

* * *

Realmente me decepcioné de la recepción de este fic u.u, pero me gusta(:


	3. Rosas amarillas

Las rosas amarillas tienen como significado "Celos"

**Capítulo tres**

* * *

—Shizune es perfecta. —reclamó intentando ahogarse con una almohada y Sakura la detuvo.

—No es perfecta, sólo no tiene nada que puedas usar en su contra. —defendió su amiga y hojeó una revista a su lado. Ino se incorporó sobre su cama y la miró enfadada, Sakura no estaba comportándose como la amiga que debía ser.

—No me estás ayudando. —habló fuerte y la rosa sólo la ignoró.

—Y tú estás siendo infantil. Tu padre tiene novia y deberías aceptarlo.

—No es su novia, no han oficializado. —replicó la florista, más alarmada que antes y su amiga rió por lo bajo.

—Es casi lo mismo, Ino, tu papá la va a buscar casi todos los días a la torre, salen juntos y hacen todo lo que una pareja haría. Asúmelo, cerda, falta poco para que oficialicen.

—No te invité para que me ataques, frentona. —bufó intranquila, recostándose sobre el colchón nuevamente. —Ellos ahora están abajo y no me agrada la idea. —Sakura negó con la cabeza, dispuesta a no seguir con la discusión sin fin que tenía con ella cada vez que tocaban el tema de la asistente de Tsunade. Ino pataleaba, regañaba y cuestionaba todo lo que le decía para intentar convencerla de que la relación de su padre y Shizune era todo menos mala. —Shizune debe tener algún pretendiente por ahí, ¿sabes de alguien?

—No. —cortó la rosa inmediatamente, hojeando nuevamente la revista. No comprendía cómo Ino podía odiar a la morena sólo por tener que compartir a su progenitor con ella, antes, Shizune podría haber sido objeto de admiración por tener parte de los conocimientos de la Hokage.

—Claro que sí, ¿recuerdas a mi capitán Raidô? —gritó Ino, con una idea aflorando en su cabeza. —El que fue guardaespaldas de Sandaime, tiene cicatrices de quemadura en el rostro.

—Sí. —resolvió dudosa; claro que lo conocía, formaba equipo con Shizune y era bastante reservado, incluso llegó a darle miedo alguna vez.

—Es el mejor amigo de Genma, el tipo con la aguja en la boca. —dijo la rubia a lo que Sakura levantó una ceja ante tanto rodeo que daba al explicarse. —Ese es el tipo con que Shizune estuvo relacionada por mucho tiempo.

—Todavía no te comprendo, cerda. Si tuvieron algo alguna vez, ya se terminó.

—Pero donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan. —explicó Ino y Sakura se tapó la cara con una mano por la estupidez que había dicho.

* * *

Shiranui Genma de lunes a miércoles estaba confinado en la muralla como vigía, los jueves y viernes se dedicaba a acatar mandatos de la torre, los sábados se daba la licencia de pasearse por el hospital de la aldea para recrear la vista y los domingos dormía todo el día, una rutina que sólo cambiaba en los festivales de ascensión _chuunin_ donde se postulaba sin vacilar a examinador. Buena vida para un uniformado promedio como él.

Ese día era jueves, por lo que se encontraba caminando hacia la torre, mascando la aguja en su boca y pateando piedritas en el suelo. Era apuntado por el mundo como holgazán, pero, según él, sólo se debía a la genética que había heredado de su padre y que se veía reflejada en sus ojos cansados.

—Genma-sensei. —oyó repentinamente, pensó en lo poco que le gustaba ese sufijo adornando su nombre y se preguntó de quien había sido la idea de llamarlo así en plena calle. Se volteó curioso, vio cómo dos chicas se aproximaba y las reconoció fácilmente, ambas habían ascendido juntas a grado _chuunin_ y él mismo había estado examinando. La rubia sostenía unas rosas amarillas en los brazos y probablemente era ella la dueña de la voz que lo llamó, y la chica del cabello rosado parecía reacia a estar frente a él.

—Qué sucede, chicas. —comenzó Genma un tanto extrañado por lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos cansados. La Yamanaka sonrió y le extendió las flores amarillas.

—Una admiradora secreta, Genma-sensei.—la chica se rió como si realmente le divirtiera el asunto y él pudo notar un poco de picardía en sus movimientos. No le creyó ninguna palabra a la hija del jefe del Escuadrón de Espionaje.

—¿De verdad? —respondió y con poco interés guardó ambas manos en los bolsillos. Ino era sospechosa. —Y puedo preguntar de quién es.

—Sakura, dame la tarjeta. —expresó la florista, algo molesta por tener el ramo de flores en sus manos. Sakura se sobresaltó, miró un tanto temerosa la cara incrédula del mayor y luego a los intensos ojos color azul cielo de su amiga.

—¡Oh no! —recitó. —Se me quedó en la tienda junto a mis apuntes de la clase de hoy con Shizune-sensei.

—¿Shizune? —pareció interesado, más por la actitud sobreactuada de ambas chicas vinculado al nombre de su compañera de equipo y antigua novia. —¿Está haciendo clases?

—Sí, es una de nuestras profesoras de _ninjutsu_ médico, actualmente nos enseña toxicología. —comentó Ino, muy animada, y Sakura levantó una ceja. —¿La conoce?

—Claro, la conozco bastante. —expresó con una sonrisa en los labios, su voz era grave y su rostro era muy simétrico. Sakura rió, su amiga debía estar pensando en lo maravilloso que era Genma para sus planes puesto a que era joven, atlético, sensual y el candidato perfecto para que el florista mayor sintiera celos. Nadie podía competir contra la edad, y aunque las arrugas de Inoichi podían darle unos puntos, Genma tenía todo lo que una chica podía desear ya que sus aires de mujeriego lo asociaban a un hombre que sabía complacer por todos los ángulos.

—Bueno, Genma-sensei, aquí están sus flores. —terminó Ino. —Si quiere la tarjeta, puede ir a buscarla a la tienda. Mi padre con gusto se la dará, nosotras debemos hacer otras entregas. —concluyó, el hombre sólo asintió reparando en las manos vacías que tenían ahora las chicas al entregarle el ramo. Sabía que era una trampa de algún tipo.

—Buena suerte en sus entregas. —indicó con el ramo en una mano. Sabía que la única forma de saciar su curiosidad era ir a la tienda de Inoichi.

* * *

Inoichi besó los labios de su joven novia y le sonrió, ella estaba sentada frente al mesón de la tienda como Ino siempre hacía y él daba vueltas por la tienda hablando y trasplantando flores desde maseteros de plástico desechable a unos de barro definitivos. El día había sido productivo para el florista: había estado toda la mañana en el departamento de espionaje, pasó por Shizune para el almuerzo y ahora atendía un gran y provechoso cargamento de exóticas flores que habían llegado directamente del país del viento.

—Inoichi-san. —llamaron desde la entrada tras el anuncio de las campanillas ubicadas en la puerta. Shiranui hacía su entrada con un ramo de rosas amarillas casi arrastrando, cosa que al rubio le molestó; las flores, aunque con un significado tan feo como el de esas rosas, merecían respeto. Nadie mejor que él conocía los cuidados necesarios que se debían tener para que cada pétalo estuviera en todo su esplendor. Pese a todo, sonrió como pudo y se sacó todo la tierra que tenía en las manos para extenderle una a modo de saludo.

—Genma-san, buenas tardes. —dijo cortésmente a lo que el joven y apuesto hombre le respondió igualmente. —¿No te ha gustado el ramo?

—No, es otra cosa. —respondió enseguida, y cayó en cuenta en la morena que estaba sentada en el mesón, tan muda pero con una expresión tan obvia que casi pudo leer sus pensamientos; estaba impresionada y no sabía qué hacer. —Tu hija me dio este ramo y me dijo que tenía que buscar una tarjeta aquí.

—Ino…—dijo para sí el padre, inmediatamente pensó que la chica estaba metiéndose en problemas sólo para molestarlo a él, seguro de que sólo quería llamar su atención coqueteando con el examinador, revelándose contra su nueva conquista: Shizune. Se excusó y se dirigió hasta el mesón para buscar la famosa tarjeta, notó que la morena se había parado y ahora estaba parada a su lado mirando al castaño.

—¿Ahora trabajas aquí? —indagó el extraño con una sonrisa plantada en los labios, la miraba hacia abajo y el ramo de flores estaba rosándole un muslo, quizás era inconsciente, quizás consciente.

—No, estoy de visita. —respondió ella y se cruzó de brazos, al hablarle pareció perder el miedo y ahora lo miraba como si se tratara de una cómplice del joven y apuesto hombre. Inoichi trató de obviar los comentarios y comenzó a revolver todos los papeles que Ino había dejado ese día sobre el mesón. —¿Sigues de vigía?

—Sí, creo que jamás dejaré ese puesto. —rió ante su comentario. —Te extrañamos en el escuadrón, tenemos que ir a beber un día de estos, Raidô y yo estamos cansados de vernos las caras.

—Sabes que no bebo. —replicó y miró hacia otro lado, algo sonrojada. El tipo osó acercar su simétrico rostro al delicado de ella para buscar una mejor respuesta.

—Pero eso quieres. —dijo Genma, con una voz ronca y que a la vez sonó como un ronroneo. Inoichi tuvo bastante.

—Genma, no existe esa tarjeta. —intervino el viejo y rubio hombre, con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho y una expresión molesta. El aludido supuso que su actitud era porque lo hizo perder tiempo en búsqueda de la famosa tarjeta puesto a que se le hacía difícil pensar que la morena había encontrado consuelo en los brazos del viejo. —Debió extraviarse en el transcurso de la mañana, mi hija no suele ser muy cuidadosa con ese tipo de cosas. Puedes venir por ella mañana.

—Lástima. —dijo el castaño. —Nos vemos mañana entonces.

Y dicho eso, el hombre de rostro simétrico y actitudes seductoras se fue de la tienda.

—Qué agradable es reencontrarse con gente de tu antiguo equipo. —resolvió después de un rato la morena, atormentada por el silencio que provenía del rubio. Inoichi no respondió, la besó rápidamente y volvió a trasplantar flores. Sonreía pero no parecía sentirlo realmente.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Shizune decidió no ir a la tienda y le dijo al viejo Inoichi que tenía que ordenar unos archivos añejos en la torre; esa pequeña mentira no le molestó al florista, de hecho agradecía ese gesto de la morena puesto a que enfrentaría solo al joven simétrico y sus celos no lo enceguecerían. Inoichi trasplantó un par de magnolias y miró sus manos embarradas, estaban vagamente humectadas por el agua que encerraba la tierra pero ni eso podía borrar las pequeñas arrugas que empezaron a poblar sus manos y cara; las manos de Shizune eran bastante bonitas, blancas y tersas, y disfrutaba cuando le tocaba la piel con ellas. Se sintió un viejo más de la aldea.

—Papá, no puedo encontrar la tarjeta. —sentenció su hija un tanto fastidiada.

—Ni siquiera has buscado bien. —refutó el hombre, apuntando todo el desorden del mesón. —Ahora, organiza todos los papeles que hay allí.

—Como si fuera Shizune. —murmuró la rubia, y se devolvió al lugar administrativo del lugar. Inoichi hizo caso omiso al comentario de su hija y siguió en su suyo, era obvio que la chica sentiría celos de la primera novia conocida de su padre por lo que perdonaba cada comentario absurdo de Ino.

—Y quiero que lo tengas listo antes de que lleguen por la tarjeta. —explicó el padre, omitiendo el nombre el hombre perfecto, ya que quería que ese famoso papelito pasara por sus manos antes que por las de Genma, enterarse de la admiradora secreta era esencial para aniquilar ese celo incoherente que lo tenía malhumorado desde el día de ayer.

—Claro, claro. —resolvió Ino, arrepentida de la pequeña tontería que había hecho con Sakura, todavía le reprochaba a su amiga de no haberla detenido antes. Ahora, estaba buscando una tarjeta que sabía que nunca existió, así que era inútil tratar de encontrarla entre tanto papel administrativo. Vio que su viejo padre se levantaba del suelo y se quejaba de un dolor de espalda que salió de repente la noche anterior. Ino levantó la ceja. —¿Desde cuándo te comportas como un viejo?

—Ino, soy viejo. —respondió con sus ojos azules llenos de risa, como si se hubiese resignado hace ya mucho tiempo.

—Claro que no. —dijo la hija, con las manos en la cintura. —Te sientes así porque tu novia es diez años menor.

—No le eches la culpa a ella. —rió él. —Algunos envejecemos rápido.

—¡Papá, estás siendo irracional!

—Qué cosas dices, mi estrella. —replicó, dándole unas palmadas sobre su cabeza y fue a la vitrina a acomodar las plantas. Ino refunfuñó y vio la figura de su padre envejecer con cada segundo que pasaba, para el final del día, el viejo estaría enterrado bajo seis metros. Ahora, el hombre mayor se dirigía hacia ella con una sonrisa y estaba segura de que le preguntaría por milésima vez por la tarjeta, pero la campanita que colgaba de la puerta los alertó por un posible comprador, y con miedo vio que ese comprador era Genma. Rápidamente tiró todos los papeles del mesón y se arrojó al suelo para recogerlos todos detrás del mueble. Tomó un papel, un lápiz y comenzó a escribir frenéticamente.

—Genma. —resolvió el viejo, sin importarle mucho la cortesía que alguna vez tuvo con el castaño. El joven sólo hizo un gesto como saludo y terminó de molestar al florista con su poco respeto a los mayores. —Ino está buscando tu tarjeta.

—No hay mucha urgencia, que me diga quien fue quién lo mandó y terminamos con el asunto. —explicó como cansado y se sentó en un asiento solitario en la tienda. Inoichi arrugó la nariz y se volteó a ver el desorden que tenía su hija.

—¡Lo encontré! —gritó Ino.

—Interesante. —replicó Genma, levantándose del asiento con la curiosidad a flor de piel.

—Déjame ver, Ino. —dijo el viejo con ansiedad. Ino, vio cómo los dos hombres se acercaban a gran velocidad al mesón y lanzó el papelito al aire y el perfecto y simétrico hombre fue más rápido, leyendo en voz alta.

—Tu compañera de siempre. —leyó en voz alta. Lanzó una sonrisa y se guardó el papelito al bolsillo, casi arrugando el preciado documento que tenía estresado al jefe de espionaje. —Creo que esto es cada vez más confuso.

—Está más que claro, Genma-sensei, debe ser su novia de toda la vida. —explicó Ino, corrigiendo lo que había escrito, sabía que la compañera del castaño había sido Shizune y ahora su padre estaba más que enojado, estaba furioso con el mundo y podría comenzar a golpear al hombre risueño de un segundo a otro. Estaba arrepentida de ocasionarle un disgusto a Inoichi, porque como iba su salud, ahora podría darle un infarto. —Genma-sensei, es hora del almuerzo, debemos cerrar.

—Claro, gracias por todo. —y se fue del lugar. Ino corrió a cerrar la puerta con sigilo, se sacó el delantal, y luego fue a ayudarle a su inmovilizado padre a desvestirse de su ropa de trabajo en la florería. Estaba más dócil que de costumbre.

—Ino…—la llamó con voz sombría, ella estaba segura de que la comenzaría a retar por no darle el papel a él primero, para inspeccionarlo, ahora sus dudas se había agigantado. Luego, pasaría a deprimirse por lo viejo que se había vuelto este último tiempo que hasta un simple joven pudo arrebatarle un objeto en el aire. —¿Te parece ir a comer con Sakura? Me han entrado ganas de beber, tengo sed.

—¿Beber jugo? —resolvió la rubia, dispuesta a ir por la jarra al vivero. Su padre llevaba un mes sin probar una gota de licor.

—Qué cosas dices, Ino, suenas como si no conocieras a tu padre. —rió el viejo, simpático, feliz, ¿qué le pasaba? —¿Sabes si tus tíos están de misión?

—A los tíos les toca servicio hoy, recuérdalo, tú lo aplazaste para coincidir con Shizune. —dijo Ino, feliz de poder mencionar a su madrastra porque cada vez que su padre escuchaba de ella le salía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero esta vez no pareció tener tal reacción.

—Lástima, creo que tendré que ir solo. —dijo como si no hubiese escuchado la parte de la morena y se fue.

* * *

_¡Estoy devuelta! Aunque me costó... Queda un capítulo más y esta madrastra llega a su fin, gracias a mis queridas lectoras que fueron brutalmente abandonadas, pero bueno, si queda una viva, este cap es para ella._


	4. Licor y sangre

_Luego de tres años y unos cuantos meses de ausencia, ¡he vuelto! Perdón a todas esas chicas que en el pasado pidieron que continuara y yo me desentendía del fic. ShizunexInoichi me encanta ahora D:_

_Fic dentro del foro **Desafío Shinobi ¡Hi-yah!**, específicamente su campaña "Creatividad mata carita"._

* * *

**Madrastra**

**Capítulo Cuarto**

* * *

Inoichi bebió y bebió hasta que no entraba más. Sentía el licor en el cuello y aun así pidió una botella más. Era un viejo estúpido que pensaba que podía cortejar a una mujer joven sin sentirse mortificado por sus anteriores novios. El dolor de espalda que lo aquejaba era profundo y mirarse al espejo cada mañana y ver todas esas arrugas en su cara era de lo más deprimente. Qué daría él por tener otra vez la edad de Shizune y poder darle todo lo que ella quisiera. Su cuerpo no era el mismo y lo tuvo que malgastar con otras mujeres, ¿por qué no la había conquistado apenas había llegado a la aldea? El lumbago todavía no existía. Le entraron ganas de llorar y de vomitar, llegó la botella y solo pensó en lo último. Ni siquiera podía embriagarse hasta quedar inconsciente, podría apostar que Genma podía hacerlo todos sus días libres y despertar como si nada para presentarse en la torre y cortejar a Shizune.

Se levantó como pudo, tambaleándose, mientras le pedía a su cuerpo contener el licor en el estómago durante el trayecto al baño. Y lo logró, qué viejo más deplorable. ¿Qué pasaría si Shizune lo viese en ese estado? Ella odiaba el licor, y así, abrazado del inodoro sucio de la taberna se echó a llorar amargamente.

Pasó el tiempo y entró alguien al baño. Ya había expulsado la mayor parte del licor y agotado todas sus lágrimas ebrias por lo que se paró como pudo y trató de pasar desapercibido. Aoba lo miró apoyarse de mala manera sobre la pared y limpiarse un poco de saliva de la boca, el anteojudo nunca había visto así a su superior del Escuadrón de Espionaje y Tortura, por lo que trató de hacerse el desentendido y orinar como lo habría hecho sin la presencia de Yamanaka. El morbo de verlo apenas en la consciencia no lo dejó y luego de lavarse las manos se le acercó.

—Inoichi-san, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Claro que sí, nunca he estado mejor —dijo arrastrando las palabras y trató de sonreír.

—¿Está aquí con su equipo? Creí que estaban en servicio.

—Y lo están… —indicó tomándolo del hombro para luego darle unas cuantas palmadas al joven Aoba. Algo no se sentía bien para el subordinado. Inoichi era alegre incluso cuando estaba demasiado ebrio como para hablar, ahora parecía que había bebido para olvidar, como la mayoría de los hombres que se encontraban en la taberna.

—Cualquiera diría que Inoichi-san está sufriendo por amor —dijo entonces Aoba, dispuesto a pasarle un brazo por la espalda para llevarlo de vuelta a las mesas y quizás hasta su casa, pero el hombre rubio, al escuchar su comentario, se volvió tan pesado como una piedra y se llevó una mano al rostro.

—Soy muy viejo para ella —sollozó.

—¿Para quién? Discúlpeme, Inoichi-san, pero todos querríamos tener su suerte con las mujeres, incluso Genma Shiranui, ¿lo conoce? Siempre está liado con muchas chicas pero siempre terminan odiándolo, solo una no lo odia, Shizune-san. Al parecer ella lo quiso mucho y estuvieron a punto de casarse.

—¿Shizune?

—Sí, es muy bonita y muy tierna además. Nadie sabe por qué terminaron, pero todos coincidimos que Genma fue un imbécil al dejarla ir. Yo dejaría todo por alguien que me quisiera la mitad de lo que ella lo quiso a él.

Inoichi tuvo suficiente y decidió salir solo del baño de caballeros, incluso si tenía que sujetarse de las paredes para no caerse al suelo y quebrarse la cadera como un inútil vejestorio. Aoba solo chilló cuando se le escapó el jefe del clan Yamanaka de las manos para huir hasta su mesa, abrir su botella olvidada y reponer todo el vómito que se le había escapado por la boca.

—Inoichi-san, ¿qué le sucede? No es sano beber de esta forma —susurró Aoba cuando llegó hasta él—. Y también es un poco triste hacerlo solo. Venga, si quiere podemos beber juntos, estoy en la barra con Raidô y Genma. —Aoba trató de obligarlo a pararse al tomarlo de un brazo pero el viejo rubio le arrebató su extremidad torpemente.

Más allá, Raidô no era ajeno a la situación que le causaba problemas a Aoba.

—¿Qué sucede? —replicó el hombre perfecto y se volteó a ver lo que le molestaba al guardaespaldas quemado. Aoba forcejeaba con Inoichi en las mesas inmundas cercanas al baño. Ambos se miraron y fruncieron el ceño, no dudaron en dejar sus bebidas burbujeantes sobre la barra y detener todo ese desorden. Raidô llegó rápidamente mientras que el castaño se tomó su tiempo, sabía que el viejo lo detestaba al ser el exnovio de Shizune, lo supo desde que lo vio junto a ella en la tienda de flores y pudo leer claramente la expresión de la morena.

—¿Pasa algo? —se oyó la voz grave del guardaespaldas e Inoichi por fin pudo deshacerse de Aoba y pudo beber de su botella.

—Nada, Namiashi —resolvió—. Mi antiguo alumno es demasiado exagerado. Anda, puedes volver a lo tuyo.

—Está teniendo problemas con una chica —susurró Aoba y Raidô aligeró sus facciones. Todos tenían problemas con chicas y no había nada de qué preocuparse. Solo debían dejarlo beber hasta que perdiera el conocimiento y con suerte se le olvidarían algunas cosas de la maldita mujer.

—No es cierto —replicó el anciano.

—Lo creo imposible, Shizune nunca da problemas, ¿no es verdad, compañero? —indicó Genma y tomó asiento a un lado del Yamanaka, por la expresión que puso el rubio, Aoba aguantó la respiración a la espera de que algo malo pasara. Se le acercó al guardaespaldas y le sugirió que mejor fuera a buscar a su hija a la florería, que ella sabría qué hacer.

—Apúrate, yo trataré de hacer que entre en razón. —Raidô asintió y se fue de la taberna silenciosamente—. ¿Compañeros? Genma, ¿no crees que es algo horrible lo que estás diciendo? —Le susurró al joven y apuesto hombre, pero para Genma a aligerar el ambiente se podía hacer de la forma más brutal que había. ¿Compañeros al liarse con Shizune? Qué barbaridad.

* * *

Ino revivió el pez a duras penas y lo lanzó al estanque con sus compañeros que conspiraban con una venganza. Ese día Sakura tenía que estar con su mentora para aprender cosas puntuales y ella no sintió ganas de abrir la florería. Se sentó junto al estanque y miró su reflejo, era una chica mala. Shizune era una mujer muy buena y muchas personas la querrían como madrastra, además, se esforzaba en que le fuera bien en la medicina y ella solo la rechazaba. ¿Qué sucedía con ella? Era tan incoherente que ni siquiera se merecía al hombre que tenía de padre. Se había metido con cosas tan delicadas como lo eran los celos y ahora la relación bonita que tenía su copia masculina y Shizune se quebrantaría. ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió una pésima idea como la de meterse con un hombre mayor en vez de meterse con los celos? Así quedaba mucho más claro su punto, por muy tonto que fuese.

Ahora su padre estaba embriagándose una mañana.

Suspiró y volvió a tomar la red para atrapar un pez pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y su determinación de practicar se le esfumó. Entró su capitán en escena y ella no supo qué hacer más que alisarse la falda y peinarse para lucir presentable ante su superior. Él se detuvo a unos pasos de ella y sintió el olor a humo y licor característico de la taberna que frecuentaba su padre, su estómago se retorció nervioso. Solo quería oír que capitán estaba perdido y que buscaba indicaciones, que la buscaba a ella por una misión junto a Chôji y Aoba-san, pero no quería oír nada de su padre. Él debía estar tranquilo, bebiendo licor.

—Te busqué en la florería… —indicó, no queriendo decirle derechamente el problema que había en la taberna.

—Padre salió y yo debía estudiar, no podíamos abrirla hoy.

—Acompáñame —ordenó y se dirigió a la salida, Ino tardó en reaccionar—. Aoba me pidió que te llevara con tu padre.

—¿Está bien?

—Solo necesita irse a casa.

—Raidô-taichô, ¿puede buscar a Shizune-san también? Mi padre necesitará verla.

* * *

Inoichi tuvo suficiente con el apuesto hombre que lo molestaba y lo golpeó torpemente en la nariz. Fue un movimiento tan lerdo que ni Genma ni Aoba esperaban que le hiciera algún daño al primero, pero cuando la sangre brotó y corrió libremente por la mitad de la cara simétrica del hombre joven, todo pareció mejorar para Inoichi. Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas como lo hacía antes al beber junto a sus compañeros de equipo y Aoba pudo suspirar tranquilo. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de la taberna vio lo que sucedía entre Yamanaka y Shiranui y se levantó para ver el desenlace.

—Estás loco, viejo —dijo Genma, viendo la sangre en sus dedos luego de tocarse la nariz. No estaba feliz pero no iría a golpear a un viejo borracho, Shizune nunca se lo perdonaría. Aoba, en cambio, se contagió con la risa del rubio platinado y este se colgó a sus hombros jóvenes para seguir con la celebración, siempre le había caído bien Aoba, aunque tenía la increíble habilidad de decir cosas en el momento menos indicado. Así que Genma y Shizune estuvieron comprometidos, el solo recuerdo de esa declaración hizo que su risa desapareciera y solo quedara la de su colega de Escuadrón de Espionaje y Tortura.

—¡Papi! —dijo su hija y verla allí, en medio de todos esos hombres fracasados fue suficiente. Ya tenía dieciséis y ya había tipos que la querían para cosas indecorosas. Empujó a Aoba al suelo al recordar sus comentarios sucios de las chiquillas que entraban a entrenarse al Escuadrón y se dejó abrazar por su adorada abejita—. Yo escribí la tarjeta, perdóname —susurró—, no odio a Shizune, es buena para ti. ¡Hizo que tomarás té y te mantuvieras sobrio! Por favor, no termines con ella por mi culpa.

—Creo que siempre lo supe, mi florcilla —admitió y le besó la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí embriagándote?

—Estoy viejo e inseguro —confesó y se dejó conducir hasta la salida por su hija quien se había pasado un brazo de él por los hombros y lo ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio. Con urgencia necesitaba un baño, comer un poco y dormir por días para recuperarse.

Raidô abrió la puerta de la taberna y entró junto a Shizune. La morena traía una expresión de furia impresa en el rostro, lo primero que vio fue a Genma sentado en la barra envuelto en su sangre mientras una camarera trataba de pararle la hemorragia, luego pasó la vista a la familia Yamanaka a medio camino de la salida. Ino sonrió complacida de verla e Inoichi extendió su brazo libre para que ella también se refugiara en su pecho al igual que su hija. Sus dos chicas corrieron a su rescate, ¿qué otra cosa podía pedir en la vida? Pero Shizune no accedió, con un gesto de culpa se dirigió a donde estaba el apuesto hombre y apartó a la inútil camarera para hacer un trabajo más adecuado.

Ino se le detuvo el corazón, con que era verdad, Shizune todavía amaba a Shiranui. Miró a su padre de soslayo y con pesar notó que a él no solo se le había detenido el corazón, sino que también se le había destrozado en mil pedazos tan pequeños que nada podría juntarlos otra vez. Inoichi no saldría de la cama luego de eso, ni Shikaku ni Chôza podrían lograrlo.

Shizune aplicó _nin-jutsu_ médico en toda la cara de Genma y él la miraba embelesado por su infinita lealtad a través de los años. Ino debía aceptar que se veían bien juntos.

—Lo siento, padre.

—Vámonos, Ino.

—Estúpido —dijo Shizune cuando terminó de curarlo y le propinó una cachetada certera en la mejilla—. Te conozco, estuviste molestándolo. ¿Podrías madurar?

—Shizune, yo no…

—Ya tuve suficiente —indicó ella y lo dejó solo con la camarera. La taberna completa soltó una exclamación y Aoba, aún en el suelo, supo por qué Shizune terminó el compromiso con el perfecto hombre. Se volteó hacia Inoichi y su hija y sonrió tímidamente—. Lo siento, no podía dejar a alguien sangrando. ¿Estás bien, Inoichi?

—He estado mejor —dijo él, un poco confundido de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Lamento todo lo que te hizo Genma —se disculpó por su exnovio y se acercó unos cuantos pasos pero nada más. No estaba segura si todavía tenía algo con el señor Yamanaka.

—Yo lamento lo que le hice a él. —Shizune rió y se pasó una mano por la nuca. Ino no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos dos, eran adultos, ¡no unos chiquillos tímidos que no podían resolver las cosas! Le pegó un codazo a su padre en las costillas y por fin pudo reaccionar, levantó su brazo para invitar a su novia a abrazarlo. Shizune obedeció enseguida y lo besó en la mejilla apenas comenzaron a caminar a la salida.

—Shizune, no debes permitir que vuelva a salir a beber, no me hace caso —recitó Ino, Shizune sonrió—. Ahora estará enfermo toda la semana.

* * *

La florería abrió sus puertas luego de una semana, se cambiaron las flores secas por nuevas y dejaron de vender rosas amarillas. Inoichi compró abono temprano en la mañana y Shizune fue a verlo a medio día, cuando su turno en el hospital terminó. Ino hojeaba las revistas despreocupada en el mesón, nadie parecía querer entrar a la tienda. Nadie, excepto su molesta amiga.

—¿No deberías estar estudiando? Las revistas no dicen nada constructivo.

—Frente, ya estudié, estoy en mi tiempo de ocio. —Ino estaba especialmente feliz ese día, Sakura lo atribuyó a que por fin su padre se había levantado ese día de la cama luego de indigestarse con licor. La rubia le había dicho que había perdido mucho peso, pero que al fin y al cabo, su padre se sentía hermoso sin esos kilos demás. Inoichi ya había decidido dejar las botellas por los tés de Shizune e Ino confiaba que no rompería su palabra al estar cegado de amor por la médico.

—¿Fuiste al estanque de peces?

—Esta mañana, luego de ir a mi primera clase en el Escuadrón de Espionaje y Tortura, ¿recuerdas a la profesora Suzume de la academia? Es muy versátil, sabe muchas cosas.

—¿Pudiste revivir un pez e ir a clases?

—Claro, ahora los revivo a la mitad del tiempo, Shizune es muy buena enseñando —dijo mientras guiñaba su ojo y le daba a entender que la chica de cabellos rosados era pésima enseñando.

—¿Todavía la amas?

—Claro que sí, cuidó muy bien de mi papá esta semana, me enseñó muchas cosas y me animó a seguir estudiando. Papá está encantado y le pidió que viniera a vivir con nosotros, ¡será tan genial! Al fin podré tener una mujer con la que hablar cosas que no le quiero decir a mi padre.

—Me tenías a mí.

—Oh, sí —dijo ella pero Sakura sabía que estaba dándole la razón para que no siguiera con el tema.

—¿Dónde están ellos?

—En el vivero, no los molestes. —Ino volvió a hojear la revista y Sakura tuvo que hacer lo mismo.

Shizune cerró sus brazos en el cuello de Inoichi y él lo hizo en su espalda baja. Luego de perder peso, el lumbago desapareció y sus arrugas parecieron atenuarse, ¿o habría sido Shizune con sus tiernas atenciones? De cualquier forma, al fin se sentía seguro al lado de una mujer diez años menor y Genma, el exnovio inmaduro, nada podía hacer contra él. Él besó sus labios dulces y se maravilló ante la idea de que por fin ella iría a vivir con él. Shikaku había intentado por todos sus medios hacer que desistiera pero nunca había estado tan seguro en su vida. Shizune jamás sería la bruja que Shikaku decía que sería.

—Inoichi —dijo ella y se separó de él para tomar asiento sobre un saco de tierra de hojas. El espía notó cierta vacilación en sus acciones, ¿sería que ya no quería vivir con él? Por supuesto, nunca debió dejar que lo viera así de enfermo del estómago, nadie debería tener que lidiar con las tripas podridas de su pareja, pero al ser médico, pensó que no le molestaría. Inoichi sintió cómo sus arrugas se acentuaban, solo un viejo dejaba que eso pasara—. No sé cómo sonará esto…

—Si no quieres vivir conmigo, no…

—¡No! Sí quiero vivir aquí, es solo que… —dudó y se quedó callada con una sonrisa tímida.

—Dime, estoy viejo y maduro, nada de lo que digas me parecerá mal. —A Inoichi le encantaba recalcarle a su novia joven lo viejo que era desde el incidente con Genma en la taberna. Shizune tenía como debilidad los viejos maduros, no los niños a los que tenía que cuidar. Su novia sonrió divertida y él se dio la libertad de sentarse junto a ella en los sacos de tierra de hojas.

—Quiero tener un bebé contigo. Sé que es apresurado pero ¿cuándo no hemos sido así? —Shizune se sonrojó—. Sé que es tonto, tú ya tienes una hija de dieciséis años, no creo que quieras volver a cambiar pañales. Es que se acerca mi cumpleaños y por mi edad ya debo pensar en formar una familia sino quiero terminar como Tsunade-sama.

—Que no se diga más. Yo, Inoichi Yamanaka, pondré un bebé en tu vientre ahora mismo. Le daré a mi chica lo que quiere.

—Pero, ¡espera! —rio Shizune ante la emoción del viejo que tenía enfrente. Ella repasó sus arrugas con sus dedos y suspiró—. ¿Cómo lo tomará Ino? No quiero tener problemas con ella.

—Tendré que hacerle una hermanita para aplacarla un poco.

* * *

_¿Finis? Por ahora sí. Me dio gracia poner de villano a Genma siendo que soy una fanática del GenShi. _

_Cada cierto tiempo leía esta historia pero no me animaba a ponerle un final, pero hoy fue el día: brindando por tu santo, hermana :D. ¿Te gustaron los guiños a tu universo RaidôxIno? Él la fue a buscar y ahora, gracias a su madrastra, Ino tomará clases con Suzume en el Escuadrón. Hago AUs con tus historias xD En fin, ahora soy fan namber güan del InoichixShizune. _

_Este cap no tenía nombre de flor porque no pude poner referencias de alguna(estaba emocionada escribiendo la verdad, tarde me di cuenta que se hacía eso en el fic xD) Pero, si no se dieron cuenta, en la tienda dejaron de vender rosas amarillas por su significado: celos, lo que causó que Inoichi se volviera inseguro por Genma. Por otro lado, amo a Aoba xD Con todo mi corazón, adoré utilizarlo :)_

_Eso, creo que no tengo nada más que decir, te ami, hermana._

_SS. _


End file.
